Transformers: IM Conversation
by Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: In a IM chat about the 2007 movie, Wheelie asks a very awkward question. Oneshot Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or the movie.

Yeah, not too sure what happened, but I think fanfiction deleted this. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Optimus: OK, guys you remember the 2007 Transformers movie, right?

Cliffjumper: That piece of crap?

Blaster: I agree with Cliffjumper, that movie was utter crap. No question about it.

Jazz: Aww, you guys are only saying that because you weren't in it.

Inferno: How can you be so happy about it, you died in the end!

Jazz: At least I'm not complaining about it. There's always the chance that I might be brought back in the sequel.

Optimus: Okay, moving back to the subject…

Grimlock: Me grimlock lik acton 4t34ct3cc2t…8;ll7555555vv2xcv55555x

Wheeljack: Take your hand off the keyboard, Grimlock.

Arcee: I didn't like it very much. Why can't there be any girl transformers? Why is it always guys?

Hound: C'mon guys, it wasn't that bad.

Prowl: I put my name up for the sequel; don't know if it'll go through. I think at least several others put in their names…

Blaster: Prowl, what idiot would out his name in the sequel for that piece of crap?

Wheelie: Me.

Bluestreak: Me.

Ironhide: Who're you calling idiot?!!!! I was in the movie that you're back talking!!

Cosmos: Guys, break it up. We're here to talk about the movie, not yell at each other.

Bumblebee: I happened to like the movie. My favorite part was the one where we're all trying to squeeze into Sam's backyard and hide from his parents at the same time. I was stuck in the patio, Prime was halfway on the roof, Ratchet and Ironhide were on one side of the house, and Jazz was stuck right under the window!

Brawn: Ouch. It's a miracle that they didn't look down...

Sideswipe: LOL I loved that part! Sam's dad was fuuuuunnnnny!

Hotrod: ' Earthquake! Earthquake!' lol

Jazz: I never thought that trying to hide under a window would be so tough…

Skyfire: I still don't get what the part with the FBI was about…

Preceptor: The whole thing with hacking the network was ingenious, I thought. I didn't know the planet had such defenses. Do you think if I asked they would…

Bluestreak: I wouldn't go getting any ideas, Preceptor. After all, it's only a movie.

Sunstreaker: The action in the city was awesome, I thought. They must have used some pretty good computer images…

Hauler: Wait, did anyone else see the part where Starscream flies off into space? Where was he going?

Blaster: Off to hatch some circuit scrambled scheme, what else?!!

Override: What about Barracade? He was the only decepticon that didn't get a death scene.

Sideswipe: I'm just going to go out on a limb and say we have no idea where he is, right?

Optimus: Correct.

Tracks: Cue the ominous music

Wheelie: Hey Bumblebee

Bumblebee: Yeah?

Wheelie: At the end of the movie, what were the two humans doing on your car hood?

Bumblebee: Well, um, that was……. Oh look at the time; Gotta go! See you around!

_-Bumblebee has signed off-_

Bluestreak: o.o

Brawn: Well, that was awkward.

Wheelie: Do any of you know what they were doing?

_-Brawn and Bluestreak have signed off-_

Wheeljack: Wheelie, that wasn't…

Wheelie: What were they doing?

Wheeljack: Oh, gotta go.

_-Wheeljack has signed off-_

Cliffjumper: You tell him

Blaster: No, you

Wheelie: Tell who what?

_-Cliffjumper and Blaster have signed off-_

Arcee: That's it, I'm outta here. Later

_-Arcee has signed off-_

Erector: So, who's going to tell Wheelie?

Cosmos: Not me.

Wheelie: Tell me what? About the whole thing on the hood?

_-Erector and Cosmos have signed off-_

Wheelie: o.o

Hauler: Don't look at me.

_-Hauler has signed off-_

Hotrod: Bail time?

Hound: Bail time.

Hotrod: Now?

Hound: Now.

Seaspray: What?

_-Hotrod and Hound have signed off-_

Wheelie: Hey, Seaspray, what was…?

Seaspray: I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU! INNOCENT! Oops…

Red Alert: o.o

Jazz: o.o

Skyfire: o.o

Sideswipe: What the slag was that?!

_-Seaspray has signed off-_

Inferno: Oookaayy… what just happened?

Ironhide: I don't think I want to know.

Wheelie: Hey, do either of you…?

Ironhide: NO.

Inferno: No way, jose. I don't know nothing.

Wheelie: But, what was…?

_-Ironhide and Inferno have signed off-_

**-Springer has signed on-**

Springer: Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late, I, whoa…

Mirage: Don't ask.

Wheelie: Hey, guys, do you know what Sam and his girlfriend were doing on top of Bumblebee at the end of the movie?

_-Springer and Mirage have signed off-_

Wheelie: What were they doing, Smokescreen?

Smokescreen: Oh, uh, um, they- oh look time for maintenance check.

_-Smokescreen has signed off-_

Wheelie: Ratchet, you were there, what were they doing?

Ratchet: Oh, sorry, internet connection is bad, gotta go do-something- non- IM- related.

_-Ratchet has signed off-_

Skyfire: Er, so, uh…

Wheelie: Hey Skyfire, do you know what they were doing?

Skyfire: I think Wheeljack's calling me.

_-Skyfire has signed off-_

Prowl: Gotta go.

_-Prowl has signed off-_

Overdrive: Wow, I think we're the only ones left.

Tracks: It's amazing how questions like that can empty a chat room.

Preceptor: Undoubtedly.

Sunstreaker: So, many of us are left?

Red Alert: I'm still here.

Jazz: Still here.

Sideswipe: Okay, RedAlert, Tracks, Sunstreaker, Preceptor, Overdrive, Jazz, me, Grimlock, Optimus, and -gulp-.

Wheelie: Hey do you guys know what-?

Overdrive: AUUUUUGHHHH!!!! IT BUUURRRRNNNSS!

Jazz: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!

Tracks: EVERY AUTOBOT FOR HIMSELF!!!

Preceptor: BACK! BACK!

Sunstreaker: I KNOW NOTHING!!!!!

Sideswipe:I REGRET NOTHING!!! Well, maybe breaking RedAlert's model…

Red Alert: HEY!! IT WAS YOU?!!! I WORKED FOR FIVE MONTHS ON THAT!!!!

Wheelie: Hey, Red Alert, what was-?

Red Alert: GAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! BACK, CONTAMINATED ONE, BACK!!! I'M CLEAN!!! I'M CLEAN!!!!

Grimlock: Me Grimlock confused What so bad about little Autobot

Wheelie: All I want to know is…

_-Preceptor, Jazz, RedAlert, Sunstreak, Sideswipe, Tracks, Overdrive, and Grimlock have all signed off-_

**-Optimus has shut down chat room-**

Wheelie: Guys?

* * *

Hehe, still makes me laugh, that last part...

Please Review!


End file.
